


Family

by Pippalinbabychild



Series: Family last a life time [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gay Male Character, James Reynolds is a jerk, John and Alex are the fathers of three kids, Maria is adopted, Mentions of Rape, Philip and francis are twins, Teacher Alexander Hamilton, Teacher John, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippalinbabychild/pseuds/Pippalinbabychild
Summary: John is about six months pregnant and married to Alex when Miss Maria Reynolds walks into their life.





	1. I have a family?

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea that turned into something I really really like. Idk how long this is going to be.

One of the babies kicked and John felt like he was dying, "Alex?"

Alex looks up at his husband, "Yes, John?"

"I hate you." He said as he was holding the spot where the baby kicked. 

Alex laughed, "I'm sorry love."

"I'm hungry, do we have ice cream?" John got up and went to look in the freezer. 

"Baby, you shouldn't be walking around. The doctor said to take it easy."

"Fuck the doctor. He's not pregnant with twins and hungry."

Alex laughed, "You still need to rest."

John looked at him with a spoon in his mouth, "These babies are not due for another three months, I think walking a little bit is ok, Alex."

"Yes, but you have so much stress on your plate."

"I was the one who decided to keep working."

"I know, bu-"

"But nothing. I can handle it. I have students helping me thoughout the day, and half the staff. If Philip and Francis come early then Washington will get me a sub until I come back. Besides, this way I don't have to spend all day by myself." John took a bit of ice cream into a bowl and put the gallon back. 

"I'm not always at work. I can take days off, you know."

"I know, and I don't want you to. We are both teachers, well you make more than me, but not the point. You love teaching and so do I. When Philip and Francis are here I can take care of them. Their multiple aunts and uncles can take care of them to. And lord knows their grandparents. Martha doesn't work, everyday I'm off and your not, she is here with me. So we will be fine."

"It's not about Martha. I just don't want something to happen and I can't be there to help you. What if your water breaks at school?"

"Then I will have my students in the hall and call Washington. We've been over this, all my students know what to do if that happens."

"High school students are so much nicer than collage."

"I know, that's why I'm the high school teacher and your the collage professer." John popped the spoon in his mouth. 

Alex walked over to John and kissed his forehead. "You're lucky you're cute."

"And carrying your children."

"John, I'm married to you. If they weren't my children, we would have issues."

John laughed and continued to eat his ice cream. 

There was a knock at the door less than five minutes later. "I'll get it, you stay here."

Alex opened the door to find a women crying. "I'm sorry, who are you?" 

John got up and walked to door when he heard Alex. 

"I'm so so sorry. I don't know why I'm here. I'll just leave." She turned but John pulled her arm. 

"Maria, what wrong?" She was one of his students. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come here."

"It's ok, come inside." She nodded and he lead her to the couch. "Maria, can you tell me what happened?"

"It's stupid."

"If you're crying, it's not stupid."

"It's," she took a breath, "My dad."

John knew that James wasn't the best dad, but he didn't know what was wrong. "Did he hurt you, again?"

She nodded and started crying again, "It's ok. honey. You can stay here until we get CPS on this."

 She looked up at him, "Really? You would do that?"

"Of course." He turned to Alex, "Can you clean off the bed in the spear?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Alex left and cleaned the room. 

"If that was for the babies, I can go."

John laughed, "It wouldn't be used until one of them was about 13. You're fine honey."

"You hungry? We have plenty of food." John got up and lead her to the kitchen. "What ever Alex says, I am a good cook."

"You almost burned the house down." Alex walked into the kitchen. 

"That was when I found out I was pregnant, shut up." John pulled out some things from the fridge and laid it out in front of Maria. 

"What would you like?"

"Do you know how to make a grilled cheese?"

John laughed, "That's what you want?" She nodded, "Give me a few minutes." 

John made her sandwich and went to call Martha. 

"Hey mom, we are going to have one more for dinner tonight. No just a student of mine. She is." He paused looking for the right words, "Just tell dad that Maria Reynolds is coming with us. He will understand. Ok, bye mom." He laughed, "They love you too."

He hung up and went to Maria. 

"Hey Maria, how do you feel about going to dinner with Principal Washington."

Her eyes widened, "No, no. Sorry if I scared you. It is a family dinner that we do every Sunday. I want you to come with us, please? You don't have to come though."

"No, I'll come. It's just, I haven't called Mr. Washington yet."

"Oh. It's ok, you're staying with me and Alex while CPS does their stuff anyways. So you're family."

"I've never been to a family dinner."

John laughed, "It's fun, promise. As long as you like movies"

Maria laughed, "I'm would be crazy if I didn't like movies."

"I take that as a yes." John bit his lip, "Are you comfortable with going back to get some clothes. If not Ms. Schuyler's younger sister is Peggy and I'm pretty sure you fit into her clothes."

"Can I borrow Peggy's clothes?"

"Yes, after you finish, we can drive over there and get some clothes. Sound good?"

"Should you be driving, Mr. Laurens?"

"I can still drive. I'll stop driving when I'm seven months, don't tell Alex that." 

She laughed, "Ok, we can leave now."

"Great!" John grabbed his keys and shoes. "Alex, we'll be back."

"I'm driving!" 

"Too late." John opened the door and they both got into the car. "Now to leave before Alex comes out here."

Maria laughed, "Mr. Laurens, you and your husband act like teenagers."

"Maria, we are both in our twenties. We're not much older than you. What are you? Eighteen?' She nodded, "That makes me," he paused to do the math, "five or six years older than you, depending on your birthday."

"March 30."

"October 28. So five years and some months."

"Wow, I knew you were young, but not that young."

"I'll take that as a compliment. You're only four years and some months older than Alex."

"This is insane!"

John laughed, "Yup, and we are here." He took the keys out of the car, "Let's go."

"Margarita Schuyler, Elizabeth Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler. Someone open the door."

"Margarita?"

"Peggy." John explained. 

"Johnathan Henry Laurens. Don't not call me Margarita, my parents were drunk when they came up with that name."

"We've been over this Pegs, my name is not Johnathan."

"Whatever. Hey, Maria!"

"Hi Peggy."

"Move John, someone important is here."

"And here I thought about naming my daughter,  Francis Peggy Laurens-Hamilton."

"No! I'm sorry! Please name the child after me."

John laughed, "Can we come in?"

"Whatever the pregnant person wants."

"Being pregnant has one good thing to it." John said to Maria, "You get what you want."

Maria laughed, "Hey Peggy, can I borrow some of your clothes? Just for a little bit. I'm staying with Mr. Laurens."

"Maria, if you are going to be staying with me, please for the love of God, call me John."

"Stop being dramatic John." Eliza walked over to him. 

"How are my little niece and nefew?"

"One kicked this morning."

"Which one?"

"Liza, if I knew I would tell you. But I think Pip."

"That's my boy. Pip, don't hurt your dad to much."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement."

"Remember, you can stay here instead of with those boys." Peggy said to Maria as she came down. 

"Shut up Peggy."

"I'll stay with Mr-John and Alex."

"See! She like me better than you."

"Being pregnant turned you childish." Angelica said walking into the room. 

"Leave the pregnant person alone!" John rolled his eyes.

"Don't kill your dad Fran and Pip."

John rubbed his belly, "They wouldn't kill me. Shh, don't listen to auntie Angel. She's evil." John said to the babies. 

John looked at his phone, "We gotta go. See y'all in a little bit."

"Accent check John."

"I don't care."

Maria and John walked to the car and drove home. 

"Do you wanna change, or stay in that?"

"You saying you don't like my outfit?"

"Honey, you are wearing sweat pants and a crop top."

"Right. I'll be back in a second." She changed into a pair of jeans Peggy gave her, and walked back out. 

"Ready?" She nodded, "Ok. Alex, come on let's go."

"Coming."

The three got into the car and drive to the Washington's. 

"Maria?" She looked at John, "Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to, but it will be easier to know what we are dealing with."

She took a deep breath, "I'll talk, just, please don't tell anyone."

"The only people I will tell is CPS. And you can tell them, not me, if you want."

"Ok, he, um, he never did anything until this morning."

"Hold on Maria. Alex, can you pull over for a second?" Alex pulled over and John got in the back with Maria. 

He held her, "Ok, you can continue."

"He touched me. He has never done that."

"It's ok Maria, you can stop if you want."

"No, no, it's fine. He, um, he," she break down crying. After a few minutes she stopped. "He touched me and he r-ra-"

"You don't have to say it Maria, I understand."

"Thank you."

"You can stay with us for as long as you want. And if we don't win the CPS case, which I'm almost 100% sure we will, you can stay at our house when ever you don't feel safe. Or with Peggy." He smiled at her, "You are safe with us. I promise, we will never do anything like that to you."

Alex looked at John with a knowing look. He was reliving a memory. 

They got to the Washington's and Alex helped John and Maria out of the back seat. 

"Miss Reynolds, pleasure to see you."

"You too Mr. Washington."

"Hi dad." Alex hugged him. 

"Hey G-Wash." John hugged him too. 

George rolled his eyes at the nickname. 

"John!" Martha ran out to him. 

"Hi mom." John hugged her. 

"No hello for your son?"

"Pregnant one first. How are my babies?"

"Kicking and making me hungry."

"Which one kicked?"

"I think Pip. I'm not for sure. I can't tell. But it was on the left side, so they either whiched sides to mess with me, or it was Pip."

"Mr- I mean John, when are the twins due?"

"July 7."

"Still have a long way to go." Thomas walked out of the house. 

"Thomas, hearing your voice stresses the twins out."

"Back at you Alexander."

"Their my children, you dip-" John gave him a look "dumb person."

"Tom, be nice to Alexander." Aaron hugged John. 

"See! Even Aaron agrees with me!"

"We see it babe. Stop yelling." John was tempted to smack him upside the head.

He walked to Maria, "Everyone, this is Maria Reynolds. She will be staying with me and Alex for a little bit."

Everyone said hello and they went inside. 

"So Maria, why are you staying with John and Alexander?" Thomas asked during dinner. 

Her eyes widened, "Her parents are out of town, and I'm friends with her father, so she is staying with us until they get back." John came up with at the top of her head. 

"Yeah, they went on vacation. My dad works 24/7 and my mom works out of town. So they wanted to spend time together. And John can take me to and from school. It all works out."

George knew the truth and chose to go with the lie. 

"Who's ready for the show?" Martha suggested. 

"Me." Alex, John, Maria, and George said at once. 

"Ok, that settles it. John, Maria, come to the living room. Boys, dishes." 

George, Thomas, Aaron, and Alex cleaned the kitchen and dinning room while John, Maria, and Martha set up the living room. 

"What movie?"

"Fanstaic Beast?"

"Yes. Alex we are keeping her. That's my favorite movie."

Maria laughed as John put the disk in.

He sat down, "Not with the kicking again," he held his side. "I swear, Pip, you are going to kill me."

Maria laughed, "Can I feel?" John nodded and Maria put her hand on his stomach. 

"I can feel it. It's strong."

"This is Philip James, and this," John moved her hand to the right side, "is Francis Eleanor."

"Those are pretty names."

"Thank you, I picked them out. James was Alex's real dad, Philip I chose after the Schuyler sister's dad, he is the closet to a father I had. Francis was Alex's sister, and Eleanor was my mother."

"Alex had a sister?"

"She died when she was five."

"What about your father, your real one?"

John looked down, "He was, um, he was like your father. My mother was the only reason he never, you know," John made a movement and Maria knew what he ment. 

"But when she died. Nothing was stopping him, so he did it. I left after that. Lived with the Schuylers, he didn't care that I left. That was when I was ten. That's around the time I figured out I was trans. He payed for my top surgery. I was Peggy's older brother, along with her two older sisters. Me and Liza are the closet because we're the same age. She's been my best friend ever since." 

He wiped his eyes, "Sorry to say all this to you."

"It's ok. It seems like you had it worse."

"You are safe with me, I promise."

"I know that now." Maria hugged him. 

Alex walked in and sat next to John, "Who's kicking daddy? Is that Pip?"

"Yes, your child is kicking me."

"He is yours too."

"Fran is more like me, Pip is more like you."

"They aren't even born yet!"

"So?"

"Don't agrue with a pregnant person. It will end badly for you." Martha said sitting on the couch. 

After everyone is in the room they start the movie. 

Maria looks around. Thomas and Aaron are sitting on the floor in front of George and Martha. She is sitting on the other couch with John and Alex. She has found her family. 

She lays her head on John's leg and he runs his fingers through her hair. Alex is laying on John's shoulder and John is resting his head on Alex's. They look like a family.


	2. Safe and Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A CHILD OR TWO????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make this kind of like a time hop thing. It's all in the same universe and in order, it's just not a story. Sorry guys, still love y'all <3

Everyone was asleep when it happened. John trapped Alex's shoulder. 

"John, what's wrong."

"My water broke." 

Alex shot up out of bed grabbed their over night bags and got dressed. He went to get Maria out of ved as John got dressed. 

"Maria, sweety, wake up. John's water broke."

Maria got up, got dressed and grabbed her bag. She wasn't as panicked as Alex was, so she helped John into the car. 

"Maria." John paused as he screamed a little. "Call Peggy and tell her to wake up everyone."

She did as she was told, she could hear Alex telling George and Martha to meet them at the hospital. 

John was timing his contractions and they were two minutes apart. The hospital was ten minutes out. This was going to be a long ride. He grabbed his side as another wave of pain shot through his body. 

"Alex."

"Yes, baby."

"I hate you."

"Understandable."

"Peggy said they will be there as fast as they can."

"I already called the hospital, they will be waiting for us at the front." Alex said to John. "It will be ok."

"God damnit this shit hurts like a motherfucker."

"That is the most language I have ever heard you use." Maria was shocked at what he had just said. 

"It's about to get a whole lot worse." Alex said as they pulled in. 

The nurses took John and Maria into the hospital as Alex parked the car near by. 

"Where's Liza?"

"She is not-"

"I'm right here."

"Good." Another contraction, "Let's go. I want these things out of me."

"You three, stay out here." The nurse said pointing to Maria, Peggy, and Angelica, "You two come with me." She told Eliza and Alex. 

They followed the nurse and John into his room as he was trying not to scream. "Alex I fucking hate you."

"I'm sorry baby."

"Don't 'baby' me you did this to me. God damn it. It hurts."

"I know John, I know."

He took Alex's hand to focus on something besides the pain. He squeezed as hard as he could as another contraction happened. 

"They are less than a minute apart. Get these things out of me right now!" John all but screamed as they got to his room. 

He laid in the bed and the nurse got him ready to push. 

"Ok John, when you are ready, push." John grabbed Alex and Eliza's hand and got ready. 

"Come on baby, you can do it."

John screamed as he pushed as hard as he could. " ¡Maldita sea, Alex, te odio! (Damn it Alex, I hate you)" he screamed and pushed again, "Hijo de puta.(Son of a bitch)"

"One last push. Give it your all." 

"Come on John, you can do it." Eliza was grabbing his hand. 

John screamed and pushed again. He heard crying and knew one was out. "It's a girl" the nurse said. 

She gave Francis to another nurse. "Ok, one more. And, push!"

John pushed again and let out a scream. " No puedo hacerlo. Estoy cansado.(I can't do it. I'm tired)"

"Sé que estás cansado, nena, pero tienes que empujar.(I know you're tired, baby, but you have to push)"

"Vamos John, puedes hacer esto. ¡Empujar!(Come on John, you can do this. Push!)" Eliza held his hand as he pushed on last time. 

The nurse held Philip in her arms and handed him to someone else."It's a boy."

"You did baby. You did it." Alex kissed John. 

"I did it." John kissed back. 

They cleaned John up and gave him the twins. 

"Hi Philip. Hi Francis." He cried as he held them. "I'm your daddy. I love you." He kissed both their foreheads. 

He gave Philip to Alex as he held Francis. "Hey Pip. I'm you're papa, I love you." He kissed his forehead, "Liza, you wanna hold him?"

"Yes!" Alex gave Philip to Eliza as he took Francis. 

"Give me my baby back and go get the rest of them." John took Francis back. 

"So demanding." Alex teased. 

John stared him dead in the eye and Alex laughed. Eliza and John switched as Alex walked out of the room. 

John yawned as he took Fran. "John, honey, you need to sleep. That took a lot of energy out of you."

"Let me hold Fran for a few seconds than you can take her and I will sleep." He kissed her forehead and handed her back to Eliza. 

"Good night, John. Love you."

"Love you too Eliza." John yawned and fell asleep. 

When he woke up, he heard a soft voice singing. He listened and reconinzed it as Alex. 

"When you smile you knock me out I fall apart. And I thought I was so smart."

"My father wasn't around." John smiled as he sang with Alex. It was a song they had made up to sing to the twins. 

"My father wasn't around."

"I swear that I'll be around for you."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

"I'll make a million mistakes."

"We'll make the world safe and sound for you."

Alex smiled as they stopped singing. "Hi."

"Hi."

"She beautiful. Has your eyes." 

"He has yours."

Alex gave Fran to John and picked up Pip. He sat on the bed facing John. "We did it."

John smiled, "we did it."

He looked down at his sleeping child and smiled. He started humming:  
"I may not live to see our glory. But I will gladly join the fight. And when my child, you tell our story. You'll tell the story of tonight."

Alex repeated him and sang to Philip. 

"Eliza will be a great god mother and Aaron will be a great god father." John said. 

"I know."

"Maria will be an amazing sister."

"She will."

"Peggy and Angel will be the best aunts."

"They will spoil them."

"Thomas will be a great uncle."

"He will try."

"Martha and George will be great grandparents."

"They always will be."

"And, we will be the best parents."

"That we will John. That we will." Alex kissed John than each of the babies. 

Alex got off the bed as John yawned. "No. Stay." John moved over so Alex could sleep next to him. 

John laid Francis on his shoulder and laid on Alex's chest. Alex laud Philip on his shoulder and leaned his head on Pips tiny one.

Maria woke up just before Alex fell asleep. He beconded her to join them. Alex and John had all but adopted her. She laid in the space between Alex and Johns legs with her head on John's chest. 

Eliza woke up as everyone was asleep. She took her phone and took a picture of the sleeping family. She sat back down and fell asleep knowing her family was safe and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let this be known, u do not have an experience at birth giving, everything I know as come from watching TV.... I'm in high school guys... 
> 
> Anyways; Yes John and Alex sing to the twins (AHHHHHHH) I think it's (I'm) adorable(SUPERNATURAL REFERENCE????) 
> 
> Have a good rest of the day guys. Love you 
> 
> I almost forgot,,, If you would like to see anything happen in this universe, please let me know and I will make it work!!!!


	3. The unthinkable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I wrote this one before "A Family" and I couldn't finish writing it. This was all I got. Idk if it's good or not, but also this was a request by Leliaiscoocoo

It had been a month since the Laurens-Hamiltons gained custody of Maria. John and Alex we're sitting in the couch singing to the twins. 

"John? Alex?" Maria sounded worried and sad. John knew that sound all too well. 

"Yes?" He said anyways. 

"I'm so so so sorry. I don't know how it happened," she started crying.

"Alex, take Fran." John handed the sleeping baby over to Alex and walked to Maria. 

"Shh, it's ok baby. It's ok. I promise it will be ok. We will help you raise the baby, promise."

Once she stopped crying she looked at him, "How did you know?"

"The sound of your voice, and the way you worded everything," John smiled, "In case you haven't noticed, but I gave birth to twins. I know what you are going through."

Maria smiled, it was sad, but she smiled. "I forgot for a second. Sorry John."

John laughed, "it's ok." John stood up, "Now. Let's go get ice cream. Alex want any?"

"John, you hate ice cream, but I'm good."

"Pregnant people always love ice cream though. So Maria needs ice cream."

"Yeah, what he said. Ohhh do we have mint chocolate chip?"

"I think we do." John pulled out the ice cream and made Maria a bowl. 

"I'm going to make you an appointment with my doctor. Ok?"

"Thank you John. Really I mean it. You have done so much for me." 

John smiled and kissed her forehead, "Honey, you have been like a daughter to me since I first meet you. I would do anything for you. I love you."

It was the first time he had said that to her and he was scared. 

She smiled, "I love you too." 

John hugged her and went back to holding Francis. 

"You remember that picture Eliza took of us, the day the twins we're born?"

"I have like ten copies Alex. One in my classroom, one on my phone, one on my computer, one in the nursery, one in Maria's room, one in the living room, and one in our room. Oh and one at everyone's house."

"Right, anyways, I was thinking about expanding the family."

"Maria is pregnant, the family will expand."

"But, what about a kid of our own, again?"

"Alex, I just had two babies not even three months ago."

"I'm not saying it has to be now, just sometime before the twins are eight."

"I would not space my kids out that far. So it has to be before they are two."

"Are you agreeing?"

"I was never disagreeing. Just saying not right now."

"I'll take that as a yes," Alex kissed him as Philip woke up. "Hey buddy, how you doing?"

Philip smiled at Alex, "John did you see that? He smiled at me!"

"I saw it Alex, now be quite before you wake up Francis."

Alex sang Philip back to sleep and John fell asleep also. He had been taking most of the night with the twins. He felt untitled to do it. 

"Alex?"

"Yes sweety."

"What are we going to do about, you know." Maria made hand movements around her stomach. 

"It's up to you, we will support you through it all. If you want to keep it, we will help you raise it. If you decided you want to give it up, than we will help find a good home for it."

"You guys would do that?"

"Maria, I am your father now. I will do anything to help you. Beside, you help me and John with the twins all the time."

All Maria could do was smile, she had so many people who were willing to help her. All because they loved her. She had never had anyone like that. 

"Come here and hug me."

She hugged Alex and sat down next to him. "I love you."

"I love you too Alex."

All Alex wanted to do was protect her. She was his now, his daughter. If someone hurt her, they had to face him. If something happened to her, he wouldn't now what to do. John was better at the girly stuff, but what about everything else? 

He was completely clueless. He would figure it out, when the time comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much for sticking around and thank you everyone who has commented, I will make sure to get everything requested.


	4. A happy time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. Next chapter will be out later this week!!!

"Hey Maia."

"Hey John!" Maria started to get up but John stopped her. 

"No, no, no. Don't get up, I'll come to you."

"John, I'm pregnant, not broken."

"Oh, believe me, I know." He bit his lip, "speaking of pregnant..."

"Oh. My. God. John!" Maria yelled and hugged John. 

John smiled, "I found out this morning."

"Oh my God, John, I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm not trying to steal the spot light, it just happened."

"You're not stealing anything. I don't want to be in the spot light anyways."

"I never liked the spot light, but trust me, it's worth it."

"Have you told Alex?"

John bit his lip again, "no."

"Ok, so, we have to plan an announcement."

"And you're baby shower! That's like the most important thing ever!"

"John, I told you I didn't want one."

"I didn't think I wanted one, but I wanted one. It's fun. You plan the announcement, and I plan the shower. Oh and since we are having it late, it's after Jacqueline is born."

"I'm not naming her Jacqueline."

"Why not! It was my name."

"John, unlike you, I'm not Hispanic and I don't want a Hispanic spelling. Plus, I want to name her after my mom, Susanna."

"That's adorable. I love it!"

"If you can name your daughter after your mom, than I can name mine after my mom."

"I never said you couldn't. What's the middle name?"

"Jacqueline."

John froze, "what?"

"Susan-Jacqueline Alexandria Laurens-Hamiltion, that's the name." 

John put his hand over his mouth, "Really?"

"I want my daughter to be named after people who are important to me. You and Alex are the most important people in my life, besides my mother."

"Oh Maia. I don't know what to say." John hugged her as tight as he could. 

He pulled away and he was crying, "I'm so emotional, it will get worse, so will you."

They laughed and they were just crying and being with each other. 

John wiped his face, "Well, we need to get you to your appointment."

"Yeah, these seven months have gone by so fast."

"I know honey. A few more weeks and that baby girl will be living with us."

"It seems like yesterday I just found out I was pregnant. I'm not ready to be on my cycle again."

"Neither was, wait, am I. Forgot for a second. You might have to remind me sometimes. Alex reminded me about twenty times during the first two months."

"John, dad, honey, sometimes I wonder how you are a high school teacher."

"Don't worry I do too."

"I do too," Alex said as he walked in. 

"How long have you been standing there," John asked worried. 

"Since Maia said the teacher thing," he sat down and kissed John. "Hey babe."

"Hi Lexi."

"Hello, daughter here. Don't want to see that," Maria covered her eyes.

"Right. Anyways, I was just about to take Maria to her doctors appointment. Want anything whole we're out?"

"Nah, I'm good. The twins need more diapers though."

"I'll get some. You ready Maia?"

"Yeah, we can go."

"Good, bye baby." John kissed Alex and the two pregnant people went to the car. 

"Dad?"

"Yes sweetie."

"Are you going to tell Alex soon?"

"I don't know Maria. I was going to tell Liza first, put I told you first. So after I tell Eliza I guess."

"Can I plan it?"

"As long as I can plan your baby shower."

"Ugh, fine. I'll have a baby shower and you can plan it."

"Thank God." John smiled, "I was thinking purples and blues and sparkles."

"You thought this through haven't you?"

"Just a tiny bit."

"Dad, I hate you sometimes."

"Love you too Maia."

"She's kicking," Maria smiled down at her stomach. 

"If it's anything like the twins. I wish you luck."

"No, it's all on the outside. None on the inside."

"Lucky! I never had any on the outside. Alex was starting to think I was faking them all, or hiding them from him."

"Maybe that one will be different," Maria pointed at John's stomach as she talked. 

John smiled, "Maybe."

~~~~~~~~~~~Month later~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alexander! Come quick!" John yelled at his husband. 

"What? Did something happen with the twins? Did something happen with Maria and the baby," Alex ran downstairs as fast as he could. 

"Everything is ok, Maria just wanted to show you something."

"Jesus John. You scared the shit out of me. Don't do that again," Alex hugged John. 

John laughed, "I wouldn't, I promise." John took Alex's hand, "Now, Maia has something to show you."

"Oh good, you're here."

"What is it Maria?"

"I wanted to show you a project I have been working on."

"Ok?"

"Watch it," Maria pressed play and the screen to her laptop lit up.

It was a slide show movie with lost of pictures of babies. 

"Maria, what class is this for?"

"I never said it was for a class. Now, be quiet and watch."

The last screen came up saying:  
"Now, look to your husband. He has something to tell you."

Alex looked at John confused. 

He took off his jacket to reveal a bump on his stomach.

At first Alex was confused, that it hit him. John has been moody lately and has been eating more. 

"Oh my God." Alex put one hand on John's bump and the other over his mouth. "You're-You're-"

"Pregnant? Yes," John smiled as Alex picked him up off the ground. 

Alex spun him around and kissed him, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wanted to surprise you! Maria came up with everything."

"Speaking of babies," Maria said holding her stomach, "my water just broke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not died guys..... At least on the outside..... Anyways,, What's up my people?? 
> 
> I would love some feed back on this, please please please please please???? 
> 
> But I'm still taking request for new chapters!!!! See y'all soon.
> 
> Anyways, I'm going to have a vote on what gender y'all want the next laurens-hamilton child to be. Starting from today and ending in two weeks, maybe? Comment girl for girl and boy for boy. 
> 
> Bye love y'all


	5. Happier Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUSAN!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out longer than I expected it to be, but oh well..

"Oh God, oh God, oh God. what do you do? This is happing right-"

"Alex, baby, calm down. It's ok." John turned to Maria, "Contractions yet?"

"Not ye- Oh God damn this think hurts like a motherfucker!" Maria held her stomach and cried. 

"I take that as a yes. Alex, go upstairs and get Maria's bags. We can get ours later." Alex nodded and ran up the stairs. 

"Ok, Maia, we are going to get you in the car." John put Maria in the back seat of the car and started it. 

He sat in the back with Maria and Alex got in and started driving. They made it too the hospital just as the contractions were a little over a minute apart. 

"Ok baby, they have to wait a little bit before you can start pushing, ok? I promise it wouldn't last long." John kissed her forehead as she laid on the bed. 

The contraction were now less than a minute apart and she was ready to push. 

"Ok Maia, I need you to push. Come on baby, you can do this." John held her hand as he remembered everything that happened with him. "It's ok to cry baby."

"Daddy, it hurts."

"I know, baby, I know. But you have to push."

"I don't want to. I'm tired."

"I know baby I know. If I can do this, you can do this. One more time, as hard as you can. Push!"

Maria screamed and pushed as hard as she could. She heard a baby crying and fell back on the bed. 

John smiled as he was crying, "You did it." 

"Daddy, I'm tired." She was trying her vest to stay awake and John helped her. 

"I know baby. Do you want to hold her before you go to sleep?"

She nodded and the nurse put the baby in her arms. 

Maria let out a watery laugh, "Hi baby. I'm your mommy. Those crazy guys over there are your wello and pappy. We all love you Susan." She kissed her baby on the forehead before giving her to John. 

In less than a minute she was asleep. When she woke up Peggy was by her side. 

"Mia! You're awake!" Peggy hugged her. 

"Hey Pegs." Peggy has become her best friend since the incident, they did everything together. 

"How are you feeling?"

"As good as a mother who just gave birth would feel." She laughed. 

"Yeah I guess you are tired."

"Just a little bit." She looked over at her daughter, "Do you want to hold her?"

"Can I?"

Maria nodded and got her baby from where she was sleeping. She handed her to Peggy. 

"What's the name you decided on?"

"Susan-Jacqueline Alexandria Laurens-Hamiltion."

"That's a mouth full. I'll call her Susie for short."

"She is loved."

"Yeah, everyone will love her."

"I know they will," she looked around the room, "Where are my dad's?"

"They went to go get their bags and bring you some food. Oh and to get the twins from Eliza."

"Eliza will never let those twins go. She loves them too much."

Peggy laughed, "Oh I know, she never wants them out of her sight."

Maria bit her lip, "Hey Pegs?"

"What is it?"

"I want you to be the godmother."

Peggy froze than smiled, "I would love that Mia."

"I need a Godfather though."

"How about John?"

"He is a grandparent."

"He is not your adopted parent though. So he still counts."

"I guess you're right."

"Girl, you know I'm right."

Maria laughed, "You're always right Pegs. Now, give me my baby back."

Peggy handed Susan back to Maria, "I'll see you in a little bit Mia." Peggy walked out and went to get some food. 

Maria started humming. It was a song that she heard John sing to Francis all the time. 

" A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella. Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea. A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella. Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea bendito sea.

Fuentecita que corre Clara y sonora. Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando y llora. Calla mientras la cuna. Se balancea. A la nanita nana, nanita ella."

John smiled as he walked in. It was the song his mother use to sing to get him to sleep. He was holding Francis when he walked in and started singing. 

"A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella. Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea. A la nanita Nana nanita ella, nanita ella. Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea.

Fuentecita que corre Clara y sonora. Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando y llora. Calla mientras la cuna. Se balancea. A la nanita nana, nanita ella."

Maria looked up and smiled at him, "I learned it from you. It put me to sleep some nights when I heard you singing to Fran."

"My mother use to sing it to me. I wanted the twins to know about her and their heritage. Alex's mother use to sing him French ones, so they will know French ones too."

"What's it mean?" Maria asked looking down at Susan. 

"Come, let’s sing a little lullaby, come, let’s sing a little. My baby girl is sleepy, blessed be, blessed be

Little spring running clear and loud. Nightingale that in the forest sings and weeps. Hush, while the cradle rocks. Come, let’s sing a little lullaby. Come, let’s sing a little," John sang in English. 

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it was made to be for beautiful baby girls. Just like you, Fran, and Susan."

"It was made for you too. You have helped me so much and I want it to be made for you too. So I'm going to change the words for you and Pip." She thought for a minute, "Or maybe not, I don't know Spanish."

John laughed, "It's ok. I get the idea. We brought you food."

"Oh thank God."

John laughed and handed Maria her food. He took Susan and put her back in her bed. 

"How are you feeling," Maria asked in between bites.

"You just had a baby, I should be asking you that."

"Dad, I'm fine. You're pregnant, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess. Morning sickness, hungry, the usual."

"That's good."

"Oh my god, I found this cute little dress for Susan to wear for her shower!"

"Let me see it."

John pulled out his phone and showed it to Maria. It was a blue dress with gold lines going up and down the sides.

"Oh my god! It's adorable!"

"I know! I was going to get Fran one too, but they didn't have her size. So, just for Susan."

"Can I hold her?"

"She is your sister, you don't have to ask." John gave Francis to Maria and held Susan. 

"Is John hogging the baby?" Alex asked carrying Philip. 

"No, we traded so I can hold Fran."

"Can I hold Susie now?"

John laughed and they traded babies. "Hey, buddy. Whatcha doing Pip?"

Philip yawned and smiled at John. John smiled back, "Were you good for your aunt Eliza?"

"Of course they were. Have you met them?"

"Peggy, I gave birth to them. I've met them."

"Right."

"Hello boys, girls, and babies," Angelica said as she walked in. "Where is she?"

"Alex has her," John said. 

"Pip?" Angelica asked pointing at the baby.

"Yeah, the twins stayed with Eliza while I told Alex."

"Oh, so he knows?"

"Yeah, he was happy."

"Do you have a bump yet?"

"No I just got fat. Yes I have a bump, I'm carrying a tiny human in me."

"Geez. Ok, I get it."

"Can you hold Pip for a second? I'm hungry."

"Of course you are."

"Leave the pregnant person alone," Alex walked next to John. 

"Yeah! What he said!"

"Go get your food," Alex said switching children with Angelica. 

"Don't have to tell me twice," John left than came back in. "Can I have my daughter back?" 

Maria laughed and handed him Francis. She smiled up at him. 

As soon as he was gone Maria spoke, "What are we doing for his birthday?"

"He wanted to plan your shower on that day but I talked him out of it. He forgot it was his birthday."

"We should throw a party for him."

"He has been talking about invite his sister up here. She just graduated from Stanford," Alex has only ever meet Martha when they got married. 

"And turtles, he has been talking about getting a turtle for awhile," John and Maria had been talking a lot.

"One family gets the sister, one plans the party and gets the turtle?" Angelica suggested. 

"I like it. Me and Maria will get Martha and you guys can get the turtle." Alex paused for a minute thinking, "He hasn't seen his collage roommates for a long time either. Maria, do you think you can track down Hercules Mulligan and Marquis de Lafayette?"

"Me and Peggy can try."

"They will probably be living together, so it would make it easier."

"It's a plan. I will call Eliza and let her know."

"Who knows what?" John walked in with a bag of goldfish. 

"I was just about to call Liza and tell her something," Angelica walked out if the room. 

"Ok?" John walked to Maria and gave her some goldfish. 

"You're showing. How could I not have noticed this sooner!"

"Babe, you are going blind because I have been showing for a few weeks now."

"Well damn."

"Language! There are three young babies here!"

"Sorry twins and Susan. And other baby."

John smiled at Alex as he said other baby. "And other baby," he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still looking for more votes for the gender of John's baby. Right now it's boy:1,Girl:2.
> 
> Also, my mom use to sing me the Spanish song when I woke up in the middle of the night. It's called "A La Ninta"


	6. John's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's birthday, that's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might want to look at who I added in the character list thingy ;) 
> 
> Also, this ended up being a lot longer than the rest of them, sorry not sorry

"Hey baby," Alex kissed John. 

"Hey babe."

"Why don't you give me the twins and you go take a shower."

"I took one this morning and Liza just gave them back."

"Baby, do you know what today is?"

"The 28th?"

"Of what month?"

"Octob-well shit!"

"What's today?"

"My birthday," John looked down at his sleeping daughter. 

"Sí," Alex kissed him. "How bout we let the twins sleep for a little bit and I will make breakfast while you sleep."

"I'm good."

"Baby, you need to sleep more. You are three months pregnant and have been taking care of the twins non-stop since Susie was born."

"So? Your problem is?"

"You need rest," Alex kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep."

"Whatever," John took Francis to her room and put her in her crib.

Alex sent down stairs and made John breakfast. He went up to give John his food and found him singing to Philip. 

"John, he is one, you don't have to sing him to sleep anymore."

"He is my baby boy and I will do what I want."

"What about that one?" Alex pointed to his stomach. 

"We don't know what it is yet. It doesn't count." John put Philip back in his crib, "Besides, it's going to be a girl."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"It's a boy."

"It's a girl."

"Boy."

"Don't agrue with me. It will only end badly for you. Haven't you learned from when I was pregnant with the twins?"

"Be quiet and eat your food."

"It's a girl," John grabbed his food and ran. 

"John Henry Laurens-Hamilton! Get back here!" Alex took off running after him. 

He found him leaning against the door with his hand on his stomach, "baby? Are you ok?"

"I-I don't know. I think I just need to-" John went to stand up but fell to the floor. 

"John! Oh my God!"

"I'm ok, I'm ok."

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital."

"No, no hospitals. This happened when I was pregnant with the twins."

"No it didn't."

"Yeah, it did. I just never told you."

"Baby, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"John, I'm married to you. It's my job to worry about you."

"I know, but I knew you would freak out about it so I didn't tell you."

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Nah. That's it."

"You're lucky your birthday is on a weekend."

"Yeah, I guess I am," John winked at Alex. 

"Lesson plans ready?"

"Birthday, not talking about that."

"Right. Anyways, how about we drop the twins off at my parents and we go out somewhere," Alex pulled John into his arms pressing his stomach against John's baby bump. 

"Sounds like a plan," John kissed him and went to get dressed. 

"You know, my dad should be calling me soon. I forgot to tell him I'm pregnant again. So don't say anything if he calls you, ok?"

"Don't tell Philip about baby number three. Got it."

John walked out wearing a red shirt that showed off his bump, "Do I look fat?"

"You look as skinny as ever."

"Don't you see it?"

"I don't know, maybe a little bit longer."

"God damnit Alex! Tell me I'm fat!"

Alex laughed as he went to the car. "Alex! Tell me in fat!"

"Im not saying that."

"Why not?"

"Because you look beautiful."

"That's better," Alex kissed him as they put the twins in their seats. 

"Daddy and Papa are going to drop you off with Nana and Pappy. Are you going to be good Philip? What about you Francis?"

The twins smiled at John, "I take that as a yes."

John got into the car and they left for the Washington house. "Can we stop at my parent's house for a little bit, I want to see Maria and Susie." Maria had been staying with Peggy for a little week and was coming back home tomorrow but John wanted to see his granddaughter. 

"After we go where I want to take you."

"Fine. But I want to see my granddaughter. Damn it makes me sound old."

"Babe, you are old."

"I am not! I am 24 years old!"

"I'm 23."

"It's a year difference! Not even a year! 3 months!"

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me."

"You're going to upset the baby. And the twins of you don't stop yelling."

"Ok, fine, whatever."

"'Don't whatever me.'"

"I hate you."

"Love you too, baby."

They walked up to the Washington's door and Martha greeted them at the door. 

"Happy birthday John," Martha hugged him as she took Francis. 

"Thank Mom."

"See, she remembered."

"You forgot didn't you."

"It wasn't my fault! I had to plan the baby shower and take care of this thing and those two."

Martha laughed, "Give me the twins and you two go have some fun. Not too much fun, you are still pregnant John."

"I know mom."

Martha hugged the boys and took the twins inside. 

"I miss my baby girl," John said as they got into the car. "And my baby boy."

"John, we haven't even pulled out if the drive way yet."

"Oh, right."

Alex laughed and they went downtown. Alex pulled into a pet store parking lot and turned the car off.

"What are we doing?" John asked. 

"You'll see." Alex got out of the car and started walking in. 

"Alex!" John got out and ran after him. 

Once he was in the store he saw Alex talking to the man at the counter and gave him money. John watched as the man walked around the counter and to a fish tank. He picked up the tank and gave it to John. 

John took the tank but was very confused. "Alex?"

"Happy birthday," Alex kissed him and went to the car. 

John looked inside the tank and saw a small green shell sitting on a rock, "No freaking way! Alex!" John walked as fast as he could without hurting the turtle or the baby. "Alex!"

"Yes?"

"Father of my children, love of my life, husband forever, I love you."

"You are so weird, I love you too." Alex kissed him and turned the car on, "One more than before we go home." Alex started driving and pulled into the Schuyler's home. 

"I told you we can't tell my dad yet!"

"You wanted to see Maria."

"Oh yeah, right." They both got out, John carrying his turtle, and they went inside. 

Inside was quiet and it looked like no one was home. Martha Laurens walked down the stairs and John screamed. He handed the turtle to Alex and ran to his sister. 

"Martha! Oh my god I haven't seen you since college! I missed you!"

"I missed you too John."

"What about us mi am I?"

"Lafayette! Hercules! Oh my god!" John hugged his two college roommates. 

"When did you guys get here?"

"I got her last week and those two got here this morning." Martha said walking to them. "Your husband invited us."

"Alex give the turtle to Martha."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Alex gave the turtle to Martha and stood by John. John ran to him and jumped on his. Alex caught him and hugged him. John pulled away and kissed Alex. 

"This is the best birthday ever."

"Baby, I love the moment we are having, but you are still three months pregnant."

"Right." John got off of Alex and went back to Martha. 

"John, you child has been whinning all day. Please take her."

"Oh my baby girl." John took Francis from Martha Washington and held her to his face. "What's the matter baby."

"Dadda." Everyone in the room except John's sister, Lafayette, and Hercules froze. 

"Did she just-?"

"She did."

"Francis, who am I?"

"Dadda."

"That's right!" John hugged his baby girl as tight as he could. "My baby's first word!" 

"Dude, you have a kid?" Hercules asked. 

"I have twins. And I'm pregnant."

"Congrats dude!"

"Mi ami! I'm happy for you!"

"Let me hold my niece!" Martha whinned. 

"You can hold your newfew. Fran is like right now."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Hey dad!"

"Hey Maia."

"Dad?" Martha looked at John. "Jack she looks the same age as you."

"We are not the same age Mar. She is 19,I would have has to had her when I was five."

"Oh." She stuck her hand out to Maira, "Hi, I'm Martha. John's sister."

"I'm Maria, John's adopted daughter."

"Yes Mar, me and Alex adopted her after her dad pulled a Henry."

"Oh, um, I'm so so sorry baby." Martha hugged her she laughed. 

"It's ok. I'm fine now. He actually gave me a daughter. Which Peggy should have."

"John is a grandpa at 24!?"

John laughed, "You're making me feel old. And yes, her name is Susan-Jacqueline Alexandria Laurens-Hamiltion."

"Wow that's a lot."

"I know, and I thought Jacqueline-María Isabella Laurens was a lot."

"Maria Isabella?"

"Shut up, my mom was twelve when she came up with that name."

"It's pretty. If you're having a girl that should be her name."

"I never thought of that. Not Jacqueline though. I don't want to name my daughter after myself."

"Technically it's not you because your name is John Henry Laurens-Hamilton."

"True, but still not Jacqueline."

"What are y'all talking about?" Alex came over and asked. 

"How the baby is a girl."

"Oh god. Not this again. John, it is a boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Hate to say it, but I'm with Alex on this one dad," Maria said. 

"I'm with John."

"What are we talking about?"

"Guessing the gender of the baby. Want to join?"

"Hell yeah. Let me get Laf."

"Language! Three babies over here!"

"Sorry John." Hercules walked away and came back with Laf. 

"Girl or boy?"

"I'll go with girl," Lafayette said. 

"Sorry Laffy taffy, but boy."

"Dang, it's tied. Alex, Maria, and Herc think it's a boy. Me, Martha, and Laf think it's a boy. We should turn this into a game! Like a drinking game, but me and Maria can't drink."

"John, in case you forgot, Philip doesn't know you're pregnant."

"Right! To tell my dad!" John marched with Francis in his arms to find Philip Schuyler.

"Is he always like this?" Martha asked. 

"Yes." Everyone in the group answered. 

"He's been like this since I've known him. And I haven't seen him in five year," Hercules said. 

"Oui, always."

"It's what I fell in love with," Alex said walking after John. 

"Can I have your attention please?" John asked standing on the coffee table. "I have an announcement! As you know, I have twins, Francis and Philip. But what someone of you don't know is that I will be having another one. Yes, I am three months pregnant with another child. We will be holding a game of guess the gender because we don't know yet and I want to know what y'all think."

"Accent check!"

"My sister is here! I am free for a day!"

"As long as it's not French!"

"That was one time Lafayette!"

"German!"

"Hercules I swear to all that is holy I will beat you right here right now." John got off the table and speed walked to Hercules. 

"John, you are five foot five and weigh a hundred pounds. And you're three months pregnant. I'm not going to fight you." Hercules laughed. "Plus I'm twice your size."

"So?"

"Baby, come on, let's go explain to your father why you didn't tell him sooner."

"Ok!"

"Pregnant hormones at it's finest ladies and gentleman," Alex said as he walked away. 

"Hey dad!"

"John!" John hugged Philip as he smiled, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wanted to tell you, but I wanted it or be a surprise."

"Well, now you are a father of three instead of two."

John laughed, "Yeah I am."

Philip hugged John, "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad."

"I still remember when you called me Mr. Schuyler and not dad. It's weird when I think about it now."

"I know. Seeing Mar here, holding my child, talking to my husband. I-it makes me feel like this was the way it was meant to be."

"It was Jack," Martha said behind him. "I think Philip wants you."

She handed John the baby, "How's my baby boy doing."

"John, he's not going to answer."

"Be quiet Alex, I can hope." He turned to the baby, "Hi Philip. Can you say Dada for me?"

"D-d-dada."

"Very good Philip!" John smiled and kissed the baby.

"Dada."

"That's right, I'm Dada. That's papa."

"P-papa."

"Alex, Alex!"

"What is it?"

"Philip, say papa."

"P-p-papa."

"Come here buddy," Alex took Philip while John watched Francis stumble around on the floor. 

They both had learned to walk two weeks ago and were still getting the hang of it. "Francis."

The little girl turned around, "come here, come to Dada."

 The little girl started walking to John but fell over. She started crying and John ran to her as soon as she started crying.

"It's ok baby, it's ok. I've got you. Daddy's here. Shh." John rocked Fran until she stopped crying, "That's daddy's big girl." He kissed her forehead and put her on the ground.

She started crying again and John sighed. "I got her Jack. Come to tia Marty, Francis." Martha picked the crying baby up and walked away. 

"She took my baby. Alex!" Alex walked to John as he whinned, "she took my baby!" John pouted and crossed his arms. 

"Babe, you are carrying a child twenty-four/seven."

"But! Francis?"

"It's ok," Alex kissed him, "here's Philip."

"My baby boy!" John took the baby and held me above his head and smiled at him. 

"Your pregnant is showing, mi ami." Lafayette walked to him. 

"So?"

Lafayette laughed and hugged him, "We should get to the hotel."

"No! Stay with us? Maria and Martha are staying here with the Schuylers, we have an extra room and we can blow up an air mattress for which everyone. Come on it will be fun! Don't say no to the pregnant person. It just ends bad, ask Alex."

"Actually we will only be needing one bed. Me and Hercules are dating."

"Finally! Oh god it was painful to watch all the sexual tenchion between you two."

"You're one to talk Mr. I can't ask him out he's straight and will think I'm weird." Hercules said walking up and hugging Laf. 

"Whatever. Congrates though."

"Yeah, yeah."

"So y'all two are staying?"

"Accent check John," Eliza walked by saying. 

"Be quiet Eliza. I swear those girls always show up right when I say something southern."

"They're just doing it to mess with you dear."

"Anyways, we will stay with you two."

"Yes! Just like old times! Oh! That reminds me, I should be getting a call tomorrow about the gender of the baby."

"About time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I was grounded and had my computer taken away, sad I know. Anyways, guys like for real, I need one more person to vote on the gender of the baby before I can start writing the next chapter. 
> 
> It's 2-2 right now.... 
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, Comment what gender you would like for the baby!


	7. It's a what!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out it's a boy

The phone rang at 6 o'clock in the morning. 

"Alex, get the phone," John said covering his face with the pillow. 

"It's your phone."

"I'm pregnant."

"Fine," Alex got up and got John's phone. 

"Is this Mr. Laurens-Hamilton?"

"This is he?" Alex said confused. 

"This is Pediatric New York office calling for the gender of your baby."

"Ok? Wait! Oh! Hold on let me wake my husband." Alex held the phone away from his mouth, "John, John? Wake up."

"What do you want?"

"It's the doctor."

"It's the what?"

"Doctor."

"Wh-wait a second. Give me the phone!" John took the phone from Alex, "This is the pregnant one."

"Hello Mr. Laurens-Hamilton. We would like you to come in later today for an ultrasound for us to termin the gender of the baby."

"I can do that."

"We have an opening at noon today. Is that ok?"

"Of course. Noon today. Got it. Thank you, see you than," John hung up and looked at Alex. "We have an appointment today at noon."

"That's great!"

"I'm going to make breakfast for Laf and Herc. Coming?"

"Yeah." John and Alex got out of bed and went to the kitchen. 

"Mi ami!"

"Laf, what are you doing up so early?"

"Cali has a different time zone. It's 8 in the morning right now."

"No it's not. It's 4 in the morning," Herc came around the corner. "He always is up early," he kissed him on the cheek. 

"I was going to make breakfast," John moves so he can start making eggs. "Y'all still eat eggs?"

"John, food is food, and we all know I love food," Lafayette nodded along. 

John nodded and made eggs and bacon. He made three plates and gave them to everyone. He than got a cup of yogurt out of the fridge and ate it. 

"¿Pas d'oeufs pour vous?(No eggs for you?)"

" Non, ça me rend malade. Les a fait pour vous les gars.(No, makes me sick. Made them for you guys)"

"You use to love them though."

"You can blame those two," John said as the twins started crying. "Be right back," he walked to the twin's room and got both of them. 

"Babe, can you come help me."

"Be right there."

Alex came into the room and picked up Philip, "Hey Buddy, you hungry?"

"Papa!" The little boy throw his hands up at the word. 

"That's right Pip!"

"Come on, lets get them feed."

They fed the twins and got dressed while Laf and Herc were playing with them. 

"Hey y'all. I have a doctor's appointment today, do y'all mind watching them for a little bit?"

"I thought you would never ask!"

"Thank y'all so much." John hugged them and kissed the twins before leaving with Alex. 

"It's a girl."

"It's a boy."

"Alex, don't argue with me."

"I'm just saying babe."

"Let's leave it to the doctor to tell you I'm right."

They walked into the office and signed in. Five minutes later they were walking back into the room. 

"Hello gentlemen, I'm your nurse for today and I'll be taking some vitals before we begin."

John nodded and the nurse took his vitals, "All looks good. If you can lay in the table and lift your shirt up, we can begin."

John did as he was told and the nurse started the ultrasound, "is this a gender reveal, or a normal check up?"

"Gender."

"Would you like pictures?"

"Yes, please."

"Ok gentlemen, I'm all done. I'll have the doctor come in and tell you the results." The nurse gave John a towel to clean his belly off and was on his way. 

"He is going to say it's a boy."

"Alex."

"I'll be quiet."

"Thanks, amor."

There was a knock at the door and a women came in. "Hello John, Alex."

"Hey, Dr. Brown."

"How are the twins? I believe they turned a year old a few weeks ago?"

"Yes they did."

"Now, how about this one. Any sickness as of lately?"

"Not that I can think of?"

"John?"

"Alex?"

"Dr. Brown, he was out of breath yesterday and fell on the ground after."

"That is normal in some pregnancys. So I'm not to worried about it, anything else?"

"No."

"Okay. Here are the pictures." She gave them to the boys and started talking again. 

"Do you want to know the gender before hand?"

"Yes, please."

"Ok, are you ready?"

They nodded, "It's a boy! Congratulations!"

"I told you!" Alex hugged John. 

"Whatever Alex."

"If that's all, I will see you in a couple of months for your five month check up."

"Bye Dr. Brown."

"Bye boys."

"Schuyler's?"

"Home than home. I want to tell everyone together."

"Okay, we can pick up Laf, Herc, and the twins and go to the Schuyler's. I will text mom and dad to tell them to meet us there."

"Great."

They went home, picked up everyone from their house, and went to the Schuyler household.

"We have some news for you." Alex stood up. 

"Is it about the baby?"Eliza asked. 

"Yes," John stood up from the couch. "We know the gender!"

"Are you going to tell us, or are we going to have to guess?"

"Guessing is fun. Let's play a game!"

"Oh god no," both Peggy and Maria said at the same time. 

"He use to do this to us all the time in class," Maria said. 

"Which is which?" Peggy was already standing. 

"Left is girl, right is boy." Peggy walked to the right side of the room. "For those of you who don't know, if you think it's a girl, ho to the left side of the room. And if you think it's a boy, go to the right side if the room. We played this in all my classes. I gave them a dention if they told anyone that I was having twins to anyone else." John paused for a minute, "except Peggy, I didn't let her play because, you know, she is my sister and already knew about Fran and Pip."

"John, honey, you are getting off topic," Martha said walking to the left side of the room.

"Right! Sides. Now."

Maria, Hercules, Philip, Martha, Angelica, and Peggy stood on the right side of the room. While Eliza, George, Lafayette, and Catherine stood on the left. John and Alex has both of the twins and smiled at each other. 

They both walked to the right side of the room and stood there. "It's a boy!" They said. 

Everyone in the room cheered and celebrated. 

"I'm so happy for you John!" Catherine said to John. 

"Thanks mom," he hugged her and she took Francis. 

"Mi ami?"

"Oui, Lafayette."

"We have a plane to catch in an hour. So we are leaving now. Nous vous reverrons bientôt. Promettre de nous appeler ou nous faire parvenir des mises à jour.(We will see you soon. Promise to call or text us updates.)"

"Je vais, promettre(I will, promise)"

"Bien(Good)"

"I will see y'all soon. I hope y'all come back for the birth?"

"Oui, we will."

"Yes! Thank y'all so much for being here." He hugged them and they left. 

"Well, now that that's out if the way," Martha Laurens started, "I'm moving to New York!"

"No freaking way!" John had stopped cursing when he found out he was pregnant. "That's awesome Mar."

"I want to be in my niece and newfews life's, what better why than to move to New York?"

John hugged her, "I'm happy for you Mar. You can stay with us as long as you need."

"I actually already have an apartment."

"Where?"

"Near the high school."

"Oh good. Me and Liza both work there."

"And Alex," Alex said. 

"No, he teaches at Columbia, a few blocks down."

"Close enough," Alex kissed John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter and I might end this soon and do a little thing about the future.


	8. A Day in the Life of John Laurens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter before the baby is born, I might end this after the baby is born, or I might have another chapter. I don't know yet. I do know that I will have back stories on some of the people though!

"Alex?" John shook his husband, "Alexander! Wake up! If I'm four months pregnant and have two one year old twins and still have to go to school, so do you." John pulled the blanket off the bed, "Now, up!"

John walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He made Alex's breakfast and made the twins bottles. 

"Honey, give me those and go eat something," Alex took the bottles from John and went to feed the twins. 

John smiled and ate his strawberries and cherries. He then packed himself and Alexander lunches. He grabbed all of the twins stuff, along with some stuff for Maria, and put everything in the car. 

"Babe, come on, we are going to be late."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Alex came downstairs with himself and the twins dressed. He got in the car and went to drop the twins off. 

"Who are the staying with today?"

"Martha, but we need to stop by my dad's because Susin is having those nightmare things that the twins got."

"So, Maria didn't sleep?"

"That would be correct. Oh! I forgot, Martha is planning on applying for a job at the middle school!"

"That's great! But don't you think it's a little weird that you and two of your sisters work in the same school? And me and Angie work at the college down the street, where Peggy goes to school."

"Now that I think about it, yeah, a little."

"There's my Francis and Philip!" Martha opened the door and picked up the baby. 

"They are my children," John said holding Francis. 

"Yeah, but I'm the favorite Tia."

"I thought Eliza was the favorite aunt."

"She is an aunt. I am a tia. There is a difference."

"In that case, you are the only tia Marty." Alex handed her the bag and went back to the car. 

John gave everyone one last kiss and joined Alex in the car. 

"Will you drop me off at school and take the bag to Maria? Please?"

"Yeah. Can I stop by at lunch?"

"Of course!"

"Great." John got out of the car and kissed Alex good-bye. 

"How is my favorite pregnant person?" Elza walked to him. 

"'Bout ready to break up a fight. Hey! You two! Break it up." John and Eliza pulled two boys apart. 

"Get to class, now!" Eliza yelled at them. 

"Yes Miss Schuyler." Everyone walked into the school, including John and Eliza. 

"I'm going to see George really fast, coming?"

"Yeah, I don't have a first period anyways." They walked into the office. 

"George here yet?"

"No, he has an interview today. A Miss Laurens?"

"My sister. Just moved here."

"Oh, good."

"Bye Mrs.Adams!"

"Good-bye dears!"

"Well, I have to get to class before those kids break something."

"John, you teach honors English first period. They wouldn't break anything."

"Oh yes they will," John walked into his room and found his students talking and sitting around the room. "Morning."

"Mr. Laurens!" Mary yelled and hugged him. 

"Hello Mary! Glad to see you stayed in my class."

"I would never drop out. Besides, three years in this class, I'm not dropping out with a few months until the test."

"Glad to hear that Mary. Ok, who's all here?"

"Mary!"

"Sky!"

"Lizzie!"

"Britney!"

"María!"

"Juanita!"

"Ok, everyone from last year. And," John walked to a girl sitting in a desk, "what's your name sweetie?"

"Alexandra. Alex for short."

"Well, Alex, welcome to my class. It's going to be hard, but I'm sure you can do it. Sky, will you give Alex a work book. Lizzie, can you pass these books out to everyone please?"

"Yes sir!" Both girls did what they were told. 

John looked at his computer and noticed that the roll sheet said Alexander, but, she said Alexandra.

"Alex, can you come her for a second?"

The girl got up and walked to the desk. "Yes sir?"

"Follow me please." They went into the hall and John closed the door. 

"The roll sheet says your name is Alexander, but you said your name is Alexandra. This is correct?"

The girl looked down, "I'm sorry if it's not ok, you can call me Alexander."

"No no, sweetie, I'm just making sure I didn't get anything wrong."

"I can take you to the office and we can change the name on the roll sheet if you want."

"We can do that?"

"Of course we can! In case you haven't noticed, they call me Mr. Laurens, but, I'm four months pregnant."

The girl just seemed to realised this, "and, the principal is my father-in-law. I can talk to Miss Schuyler too, I think you might have her for math, she is my sister. And one of our other sisters, is going to start next week as the art teacher. You can talk to any of us as long as you are here. If you're having trouble at home, I can give you a list of contacts and you can talk to us outside of school. Is that okay?"

"Yes! Thank you so much!" She hugged him and he smiled. 

"I'll be right back and then we can go to the office." He walked back into the room and told them to start reading and he will be right back. 

They stopped next door to ask Eliza to watch his class for a second, then continued to the office. 

"George here yet?"

"Yes, so is your sister. Who's this?"

"This is Alexandra, she is in my fist period and we wanted to talk to George for a second."

"Go right in, I'm Mrs. Adams."

"Hi."

John nodded and took Alex into the office.

"Dad? Can we talk?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Alex? Is it okay for my sister to be in here. The one I was telling you about?"

The girl nodded and John closed the door. 

"Dad, this is Alexandra. The roll sheet says Alexander. You see the problem?"

"I believe I do. Please have a seat." George went into his computer and searched her name. "Last name please?"

"Um, Days."

"Thank you Miss Days." He typed more on his computer. "Okay, it's all done. If you have anymore problems, please come and see me."

"Thank you Mr,"

"Washington."

"Thank you Mr. Washington."

"It's my pleasure. Now, you two should get back to class."

"Thanks Dad. See you later. Oh and Martha, who the hell has the twins?"

"Peggy?"

"Ay dios mío."

"Twins?"

"I'll explain on the walk back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, people, I need ideas for the baby's name??? I have none at all... PLEASE HELP


	9. Welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally came up with a name and a way to end this chapter.

John was about to give birth and Alex wasn't there. Eliza and Martha were trying to get John to calm down but nothing was working. 

"Where the hell is he?" John was walking holding his stomach and walking around holding Eliza's hand. "Where is he?"

"He is on his way, I'm sure of it. But John, baby, you can't hold this anymore. Your contractions are getting closer." Eliza said as he had another contraction. 

"I." He felt like screaming as he had another contraction. "I can't Liza. I can't." He and another and screamed this time. "I have too. I have too. Make it stop!" 

The nurse put John on the bed and prepped him for the baby's birth. "Ok Mr. Laurens, push!"

John pushed and screamed. He pushed and pushed until the baby boy was crying in the arms of the nurse. The nurse handed John the baby and John smiled. 

"Where is Alexander?"

"John, baby, I need you to give the baby to the nurse." John did as he was told, "John, Alex isn't making it."

"What do you mean? He is coming. He is my husband and the father of that baby. He has to come!"

"John, you need to listen to me." Martha sat on the end of the bed next to John, "Alex isn't making it because he was in a car accident."

"What do you mean? Is he alright? Where is he?" John sat up with wide eyes and worry in his voice. 

"Sweetie, Alex, he." Eliza started crying but quickly stopped, "he didn't make it."

"No, no, you're lying. He is going to be here." John looked at their faces and broke down crying. "No, no, no, no, no." He cried and the nurse came in. 

"Mr. Laurens, I'm sorry to bother you, but, you need to fill out the birth certificate."

He wiped his tears and nodded his head. He took the pen and wrote down the baby's name and signed the paper. 

The nurse took the paper and left. Another nurse came in and gave John the baby. He gave the baby to Eliza. 

Martha took his hand as he started crying again, "what is his name?"

John wipped his tears again and asked them to bring in everyone. Eliza gave him the baby back and to get everyone. Once everyone was in the room John spoke. 

"I don't want pity right now. I don't want pity over this. I want everyone to be happy." He gave a sad smile and tried to hide his pain, "his name is Alexander. Alexander James Laurens-Hamilton Jr."

"Mi ami, I am proud of you. I know it is hard and I know you are upset, but I am always here for you. Me and Hercules are always here for you."

"Daddy?" Maria had tears in here eyes and she was holding Susan. 

John held his open hand and Maria ran to him. "Pappy?" Susan asked looking around the room. "Pappy?" She said again. 

John looked away and Maria kissed her hair. "Pappy isn't here baby." Susan started to cry screaming his name. 

Little Alexander woke up and started crying. "It's ok Alexander. It's ok. Daddy's here." John started rocking the baby in his arms. "It's ok baby. It's ok."

He started crying again as Eliza took his hand. "It's going to be ok baby. We'll be ok. I promise."

~~~Three years later~~~~

"Shh. I'm here baby, it's okay. Daddy's here." John held his crying daughter in his arms. 

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"I miss papa." It had been almost three years since they lost Alexander in the car crash. 

"I do too baby." He smiled softly at her. 

"When can I see him again?"

"I don't know Fran. I want to see him too." He felt the tears rolling off his face. 

"I miss him daddy."

"I know baby I know."

"Daddy? Fran?" Philip walked in crying. 

"Philip, come here."

"I miss papa."

"I do too baby."

"Can you call me buddy, l-like papa did?"

"Of course buddy." He smiled and tried not to cry harder. 

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too buddy."

"Can we sleep in here tonight?"

"Of course."

"Dad?" Maria walked into the room holding a sleepy Susan. 

"Maia?"

"I heard you guys talking."

"Yeah, they-we just miss papa." John corrected himself. 

"I miss him too."

"Wello? Mama?" Susan walked to the bed where John was and looked at her mother. 

"Hi Susie."

"Why are you crying?"

"I miss pappy."

"I miss pappy too." 

The baby started crying and Maria went to get him. 

"I'll get her. Susie, go lay down with wello. Mama will be back in a second."

"Daddy!" Maria came back with Alexander Jr. 

"Come here Alexander."

"Why are cryin?" He looked just like Alex while the twins looked like John. 

"I miss papa."

"Why? He in my room."

"No, Alex. Papa isn't here."

"No! He in my room!" The two year old screamed at the top of his lungs over and over again. 

"Alex, calm down baby. It's ok, we will see papa." He got off the bed and took him to his room. 

"See, papa isn't-" he felt a shiver run down his spine and a whisper calling his name. "Alexander?"

"I told you daddy!"

"I know baby. He is in here."

"Papa said love." He couldn't say 'I love you' yet, so he said 'love.'

"Did you say it back?"

"No. You." The baby put his head into John's neck and he smiled. 

"Ok baby. We love you Alexander." He left something on his face, like a kiss. "We miss you everyday. Right Alex?"

The baby nodded and yawned. "We are going back to our room. All the kids are in there, if you want to join us." 

He waited a few seconds then walked back to his room. He found everyone was asleep and he got in the middle holding the sleeping baby. 

He felt the weight that was so familiar to him, and he smiled. He leaned his head towards the weight and left air on his forehead. 

"I love you too Alexander."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. Anyways, I will be doing more stories in the AU and will upload some soon. See y'all then!!! (It physical hurts me to not say y'all for everything DAMN YOU TEXAS) 
> 
> Anyways, there is something in one of my other AU's and I uploaded a little thing in it about something I used in it. It is in the "Just a dream" series, so, read those if you would like. 
> 
> Bye!!! Love y'all to the moon and back!!!


	10. AN

What's up people of the "Family" universe!! I hope you are all safe and warm and happy and loved!! If not, you are loved by me!!!

I am not dead, as someone of y'all have thought, but, I have not been posting because school is hard.... On a side note, I finished a two page essay and an art project in less then two hours....... So, yeah, school is kind of hard.

Anyways, as you know, Christmas is in two weeks!!! and I have wrote another lams thingy.... Yes I said thingy thank you very much I don't care what you say.... And I might post it, just tell me what you think about my posting it and I will depending on y'all. 

 

I got a Wattpad a few months ago and I haven't put anything on there yet, I mean I put some information on myself on there, but if you want the user name, I can give it to you, but other wise, it is made just for me to read random things on. 

 

So, I have decided to do a q and a because my friend told me to it, but anyways, ask my questions, ask the characters questions, ask my cat questions..... Wait, what!? So, yeah, just ask my questions and I will answer! 

 

Bye!!!!!! Love all y'all to the moon and back!!!   
Besitos  
~I will tell you my name when soon my children 

(I will be posting this on all of my works, so if you get it twice, I'm sorry)


End file.
